I Remember
by Gripping The Blade Of Glory
Summary: Ulquiorra is reborn into the soul society as a human with a heart and human emotions.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

No words came to his mind. He had been in this world for who knows how long.

Nothing.

Not a signal thing, not even light .Pure darkness. The man couldn't touch anything, smell anything, see anything, nor hear anything.

It was frustrating. Nothing to do but think. But there was nothing to think about, but crimson stained past.

But just now he remembered something. Ever since he had stayed in this world he had slowly regained every memory from his life as both Vasto Lorde and an Arrancar. Everything.

He just now remembers a person who gave his life any meaning, a girl. Her appearance came to mind, she was young had long orange hair and cheerful grey eyes. He knew her true name but insisted on calling her something else.

"Onna" past through his lips, but this time he herd himself talk. His eyes widened to his surprisement . He turned around to find something, a light. Just a simple light glowed in this hellish world. He ran towards it. _Faster faster._

The light grew larger and brighter the closer he got, but what was remarkable was, his body of an Arancarr was changing. He saw as his white skin gain color, his green lines of his face disappeared, the hole in his heart was filled in, his black upper lip faded, and he ran is mask crumbled away. But the change that seemed to catch his attention was his body was changing size.

He came to the size of a child. This confused him but he continued to run towards the light. He could see once more and feel again, as he ran her felt the ground beneath him and heard each step he took.

He had reached the light his body looked human. He looked at his hand, and clenched it. The now child, had stepped closer toward the light and admired it. He placed his in through it; this seems to be not ordinary light in the darkness, but a portal.

"Whoa..." he whispered. He tried to pull his had back but it wouldn't move. It became limp, unmovable

He stepped back his whole arm became uncomfortably stretched .And yanked his hand back, it wouldn't budge. He narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

He had given up and let his whole body thought this thing.

The child had completely lost his consciousness as he fell into a world called the 'Soul Society'.


	2. Freedom

The boy's eyes cracked open. Confusion. He quickly stood up, feeling nauseous he hobbled using every tree for support. He was in a forest; the trees were all quite tall.

He realized his Arrancar uniform was replaced with an ivory colored, short sleeved outfit, being held together by a black sash, equipped with a hood*.

There was nobody here except for himself. Little did he know he was in the middle of a forest in the Rukongai.

~X~X~X~X~

Hours have past of the boys wondering around this forest, perfectly capable walking without support. The dead leaves crunched under his bare feet, it seemed to be the end of autumn, the air was cool with a light breeze.

The boy proceeded his way up a large hill; he now knew where he was now, the Soul Society. The small town that looked run down was built around a well kept city, the Seireitei. The boy chose to turn around and continue exploring. It's not a wise choice to walk into the shinigami territory. If the Soul Society knows about his existence, he would be executed due to his previous sins.

He pulled his hood over his head, past his eyes. And walked down this hill, the material of the hood itself was quite thin, the boy could easily see though it.

He continued to get a taste of the surroundings of this world. He walked in a small stream of water he followed its current, it became wider and deeper.

_Walking, walking, walking._

He followed this body of water. It was now up to his waist, soaking his clothing. The water widened drastically enough for it to be considered a _pond_. If he would take another step he would fall into the crater (?) of a pond. He took this chance, he fell into the freezing water.

This cause of action was just too simply come to a realization that, no; this is not one of his many hallucinations of become free from the darkness. Shivering cold water engulfed his body.

He had lost his line of vision in the water. He sank to the bottom; he stared at the fiery orange that creped along the sky. Everything seemed to disappear.

Happiness. This warm sensation.

Freedom. No longer a captive of darkness.

The cold water he could _feel _it, The sense of touch, something most people take for granted, not the constant numb feeling.

The pressure of the water was too much for his child body; he resurfaced and swam to the back from where he came and stood starring at his reflection, it was his _previous _appearance. Physically appearing the age of a teenager, White skin, green lines coming from his eyes, black lips, diamond shaped eyebrows, a ridged horned helmet, and a large hole through his heart.

He scratched through the reflection with his now paling hand, once the ripples cleared up he saw his current appearance his skin tone was paler than usual, which was indeed quite pale. He no longer ever resembled a hollow; he looked like any other human boy. Yet, his hair was much longer than her remembered. The locks that spared across his face were now brushing his chin; the rest went a length past his shoulders.

It was humorous, this previous Espada, who had the Reishi of a captain, as now a defenseless child.

In the reflection, was Ulquiorra Cifer a previous Espada now a human in the Soul Society.

Authors notes! (Please read, for now)

*- I don't know what those outfits are called, it what just about everyone wears in the Rukongai (but I added the hood) _"This is Ulquiorra's thoughts"_ so I won't have to say 'he thought'. Please notice the -" Ha-ha... See what I did there? (Ulquiorra had an unmasked moment) (This won't be a romance fanfic... if it would it would be an Ulquihime, yet Ulquiorra is a now kid so... that's just...eww.) Deepest apologies for not updating. My Mother wouldn't stop gambling on Facebook, then the computer got a virus and it was just a mess...

Such a cliché changing appearance in a reflection... (I'm so uncreative...)

Thank-you to those who put this story on their watch list!

**P.S** The'pond' floor looked kind of like this _ crater - I_

(I forgot the word of description for this, fail right?)

- Sorry this was SO poorly written, but...thanks for reading ^^''

- Julie


End file.
